


Artisan

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war they join a bohemian crowd and become writers/artists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artisan

The war is over. Susan is freed from her husband and comes back, comes to find Millie. She has always regretted not following her heart the first time. The war has changed her.   
She is harder now, fiercer and more determined. The loss of her husband and children seems to have scarecely bothered her and she is after what will please her. She knows where Millie is. She has always known. Millie had tried to move on, with Lucy, with Jean... with Alice... and never managed. 

Jean had kept in touch though, happy where she was, with who she was with. Lucy and Alice had become almost a pair to themselves, for reasons unknown to anyone and yet... Millie stayed alone. Susan is smiling when she moves behind Millie, wrapping her arms around her waist, smiling even as Millie stiffens a little, then half-turns in her arms. 

"Susan..."

"Millie."

The two stand, simply staring, before Millie cracks, turning to bury her face in Susan's neck, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Susan smiles, taking the cigarette from Millie's hand even as she pulls back a little, taking a drag before dropping it to the street. Millie has been packing and Susan, having newly returned is already prepared to leave. The two stand once again staring at each other once Millie has her bags. Millie has said goodbye to Lucy and Alice, to Jean and... well, to Jean's friend. She has never bothered to learn the girl's name. Susan is smiling as they walk, leading Millie for once. The two are making their way to Soho, where a gathering is forming of writers, artists... bohemians. They will settle there and become artists. Millie writes and Susan draws. The two create book after book and Millie is determined to never forget a single person from her old life.   
She does, however, relax into her new life. 

Susan and Millie live alone in a small, rented loft-space. Susan spends much of her days in trousers and shirts, Millie prefers dresses and yet... and yet they work. They fit together like two halves of a whole puzzle. They always have, it's just that now they have nobody to please but themselves. As the days pass they sleep later into the day, as the weeks roll away Susan becomes far less structured and relaxes, Millie content just to watch and write and dream. Susan is the one who makes a move, bringing Millie close to her one night, her body sliding over Millie's in new ways. Millie doesn't protest. She has wanted this for too long.


End file.
